narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow
Amegakure, The village hidden in the rain, the old home of the Akatsuki. Like every other day in this dreary village rain was pouring like a shower of bullets onto the cracked pavement. A large gale blew through the city bringing in a thick mist from the sea. Ame was even more dreary than usual, and the shady meeting taking place that day between the members of a certain group probably had something to do with it. Days before, the groups leader, Muramasa, had sent out the promised letters with the newly recruited members as the recipients. He had placed a certain seal, so only those he had encountered could open it, as he locked on to their chakra. "Now, let the rejuvenation of this pitiful world commense." He had spoken as he sent them. Entrances Chiyoko Otsutsuki and Kaminoshi were walking through Amegakure as it rained, on there way to the meeting. "I'm interested in the goals the group will have soon... I'm ready to get some training done as I normally exercise but haven't have the time to do so lately.=..." Chiyoko said as see eyed Kaminoshi. Amongst the many people in the refugee country, walked a woman of both Senju and Uzumaki lineage, dressed in a heavy hooded coat. Many day prior to this one she was in her beloved homeland looking upon its inhabitants for the very last time, until it was time to return that was. And single dry, heartfelt tear strained from her left eye and slowly descended down her cheek. Flashback "Senjō-sama..." A voice spoke. "Are you sure about this? The Leaf will be nothing without you." She appeared within her subconscious to speak with the being. "It is for the best, Kurama-kun. I know that leaving will make the village vulnerable. But I have already taken the liberty to leave my mark in case of an unexpected return. That is the last blessing that I shall bestow upon my home." She softly turned away, disappearing into the could mist never to be seen by the Leaf again. Flashback End Now in the Land of Rain, the Uzumaki descendant walking through the crowds of people until she reached her destination. She gulped before walking into the rather all building, awaiting for what was to come to the other side. Kaminoshi looked at Chiyoko. "I think we should just get to the meeting. I wanna meet our new team." He said enthusiastically as he walked up to the door. "Come on." He spoke beckoning to her. Kemuri sat in the meeting place, her ocean blue eyes conveying boredom. Her boyfriend had left for a few minutes to attend to other matters, but said he would be back. In the meantime, all she could was wait for the other recruits to arrive. "I wonder what the rest of the bums are like," she thought languidly as her thoughts drifted back to the village she had vacated recently, leaving the mantel of village leader to her former pupil. Kemuri wondered how they were doing, and how the next generation was faring as they made their presence in the world known. Walking into the tall building, Senjō entered a room that only seemingly had one lone woman present. The red hair Uzumaki woman discarded her coat to unveal her fit hourglass frame body structure. She ruffled her hair and began to straighten it. "Hello." She softly spoke to the woman. Just after Senjo, Muramasa walked. "I have returned Kemuri, and Hi Senjo." He said. He went and sat in a chair near Kemuri. He began spinning a kunai on his finger. Suddenly, a cloaked man burst through the door, his cloak drenched from the downpour. "Honestly, don't have me walk all the way out here ever again, Muramasa!" the scientist spat, his long black hair soaked and dripping with water. He eyed the room and saw a few people, but he decided not to say anything. He walked over to a chair and sat down, trying his best not to get mad. "Not my fault, Genshou. Perhaps, you should research teleportation techniques? or perhaps rain resistant clothes?" He chuckled, a sign of his joking. "But, I'm quite glad you came." He said. "Find a seat if you wish, but I'd prefer if you'd take off that cloak." He announced, with a smile. Muramasa began sipping a glass of wine, then getting up out of his seat and walking to the window, watching the environment below. A cold breeze entered the already chilled meeting room from the only window of the shady place that overlooked a large tower, a former Kage Residence used by the leader of Akatsuki. But for now the view was cut thanks a to cloaked figure who entered the place through the window carrying with him a large flask and enough cups. Looking at the three girls that sat in the dark place, Shinzui momentarily was confused about whether he had entered the right place. His doubts were cleared by two familiar faces, Muramusa and Kaminoshi. standing near his seat which was adjacent to Senjō's and Genshō's, he broke the terrible silence that had ushered since he had arrived. "Always start a good work with a cup of tea, my loving people." Shinzui said has he began emptying the contents of the flask which resembled Oolong tea into the cups and distributed them to everyone. "Hello Shinzui." He said, turned his head from the window, and flashing a smile. He grabbed the tea and sat it on the table before going back to his wine and looking back out to the window. "Alright you all. We are almost fully assembled, we are waiting on one more visitor. His tardiness is irritating me slighty, I must say." The red haired woman sat among the group, taking in their vibe and energy while remaining silent, not uttering a single word. She glanced to the tea, somewhat puzzled by its sudden arrival. Something was definitely off, but she could put her finger on it. "Are these people perhaps after Kurama? Did I make the wrong decision?" Her thoughts pondered on. The questions constantly surfaced in her mind, making her on guard toward the group of strangers. Meeting "Alright, you all. I have waited long enough, and I say fuck Kontoru at the moment. We'll start without him." He said, moving away from the window. "Okay, Down to business." He said. "Now, you all know what I recruited you for. Here I will announce the smaller teams. Genshou and Kaminoshi. Chiyoko and Kontoru. Senjo you are with me. Kemuri and Shinzui. Although, Senjo and Kemuri will alternate with me and Shinzui, depending on objectives." He said, pointing to each of them, and he smiled when he pointed to Kemuri. "These are your new smaller units of teams. This person is your main partner, so get used to being with them. I suggest you get to know them some as well." He spoke. He wanted to be with Kemuri, but he'd be doing the more dangerous missions, and didnt want to put her in too much danger. He wanted Zero Tails and Kurama also to be partnered as well. Due to these reasons, he put Kemuri with his most trustworthy friend, Shinzui, whom he knew she'd be safe with. "Any questions?" A hole appeared at the top of the hideout as Kontoru dropped in, and the hole closed up after that. "Can you repeat that?" Kontoru asked. "No. You're late. Your partner will inform you." He says, agitated by his late entry. "Why you're the worst contractor I've had in a long time." Kontoru spoke, pushing the facts onto Muramasa's face. "Why am I paired with Kontoru? Kaminoshi and I make an excellent team, hell, we even arrived together. I'd like to be switched back...or else..." Chiyoko bluntly stated, with her clearly obvious disapproval of the team switch. "Better yet, I'll fight you or anyone else in this room to be paired with Kaminoshi..." the extravagantly beautiful lady said as she took off her eye patch to reveal the now unsealed dojutsu beneath it, the long and forgotten eye of the Helixian Clan as she began levitating. Muramasa ignored Kontoru. He replied to Chiyoko with a simple, "No. I have the teams arranged on strategy. Why must you bee so angry and immature?" He asked. "Yay Eyes, Yay Levitation, Wheee! Can someone tell me what is going on here? I doubt a dick-measuring contest is going to be useful." Kontoru said with finality. "When we fight, I'll show you immature..." Chiyoko stated as she levitated down to the ground before putting her eye-patch back over her dojutsu, while simultaneously deactivating it. "Sheesh... I lived almost a thousands years to be paired with this guy..." she stated as she closed her eyes. The red haired woman glazed about the room before staring at the woman with the eye patch. She sighed from the sudden annoyance. "How immature indeed. You don't get want you want... So you attempt to intimate the leader with your flashly dōjutsu. How interesting you are." She giggled, touching her upper lip with her right index finger. She then glanced over at Kontoru, flashing a smile and waving in his direction. Kontoru could be seen sleeping away as he quite clearly doesn't care about anything other than business. Shinzui jumps over the table, stylishly going towards Muramusa, and speaking something to his ears. Shinzui then looks at everyone else while ignoring Chiyoko's threats he speaks, "So Murfusa you partner that pretty lady who calls herself Kemuri and I will join hands with that read haired woman who smells of Hashirama." Shinzui announces in a leaderly way, "I will hear no objections to this, no never. This is an order." Shinzui continues, while drinking the remaining tea right of the flask. Muramasa smiles. "Okay. " Though her eyelids were closed, Chiyoko coud clearly see everything in the room. "Says the cliché, clearly thirsty female with the giraffe neck" Chiyoko replied, stating her clearly evident distaste for the red-headed woman. "Waving at the man across the room as if you were at a club, clearly having no style at all whatsoever..." she added. "I'd rather be partnered with someone I know rather than someone I don't, and I'd fight for what I believe is right anyday without second thought, unlike you, who left her own village she swore to protect..." Chiyoko stated, having roamed the females memories earlier to obtain the information she just revealed. "Oh I'm cliche?" The woman giggled again flipping her long red hair. "Oh yes, you must be a victum of love at first sight? Someone you met not even several days ago and yet you are already trying to give up your sandy vagina with the thousand year itch? Simply waving to someone is not considered unladylike. But causing a scene because you don't get your way is very classless. Please. I am a woman of true class. I'm terribly sorry that my physique is capable of bringing every man in here to their knees. It seems as though you are in desperate need of a makeover and some modern day clothing. Maybe even a little makeup to somewhat hide that ungodly face of yours. Lucky, I'm here to help you...." Her bright blue eyes shined in the room, she sighed lowly looking toward Muramasa. "I hope this is not the group you spoke of. I can assured that if this is how it's going to be...then we will never unite this world." Kontoru's snoring grew louder, as if in response to Senjo's declaration that she could bring every man in the room to their knees. As if response to Konotoru's snoring, Shinzui coughed loudly, to get attention, hoping his coughing sound would awaken the sleeping baby, just like a teacher would awaken a sleeping student in high school animes. When he was sure to get the attention of everyone, Shinzui spoke, "As we all have gathered today in memory of the that once roamed the earth. We here have joined hands to do his bidding. Now I request the president to skip the welcome speech and directly jump to read the main points of todays meeting. If there is none, We can conclude the meeting but no one will be allowed to leave Amegakure for a day or two" Shinzui spoke with full authority. Kaminoshi finally spoke up. "Yeah I would honestly prefer to be with Chiyoko. Just put Genshou with Konotoru. I'm sure they don't mind and wouldn't you rather have teams that actually would work well together. I don't know if you've noted this but me and Chiyoko are actually pretty similar." He finished his speech and looked at Muramasa. "And why, pray tell, can't we leave Amegakure for 2 days?" Kontoru spoke, as if he was never asleep. "That was not part of the deal." Kontoru declared. "Unless of course you're willing to pay for my losses, Muramasa Otsutsuki?" Kontoru inquired. "If it helps, so you guys can cooperate and actually listen, Chiyoko and Kaminoshi are paired and Genshou and Kontoru." He said to them all. Then he looked at Senjou. "This is the group. We wouldnt have these small battles, if people wouldnt talk so much." He said, showing that he meant Chiyoko by looking her way. Then he turned his attention to speak to them all. "Our current objective is to gain a maximum of 1 or 2 tailed beast." he spoke. " If we could get Gyuki, then we'd only need one. The others, we'd need to. Now this isnt a standard, gain the tailed goal. We plan to use our current tailed beast, Nine Tails and Zero Tails , and the one we must obtain to be able to further our goals. You dont have to like each other, but if there is trouble, I expect that you'll help any member of this group." He said. "Our first move, is to gain either 8 tails, or the 7 tails, in which I will pick the Jinchuriki from the group." He said. " I shall inform you of the objectives soon, when I think we are ready. Before we have any missions, we will have a Free for all sparring battle, where no ones on a team, so that I may learn more about your abilities. Any questions?" He asked. Shinzui raised his hand indicating that he had a question, "Well, Can't you learn about others ability without the means to use violence ? I mean, you'd know already that each of us here are atleast SS-Rank and you have recruited people based on their capabilities, the teams could use the spare 2 days to get to know their partners however they like though. What'ya say Senjō of the hidden Leaf." Shinzui questions while looking at Muramusa,Senjō and the others. "If you're gonna have me spar let me see some of that money you're willing to give me. My techniques are a trade secret, after all." Kontoru spoke out to Muramasa. "Fine Shinzui." He said. "Take your partner. But I get Senjo." He said." I must talk to her. You take Kemuri." He said, wanting to get closer to her, but as a teammate since they were both Jinchuriki. "Hey Muramasa, are you going to brief me or not?" Kontoru asked once more. "Ask your partner, Please Kontoru. I must depart to attend to different matter." He said, and he phased, through the ground, using the Attack Prevention Technique. Afterwards Kontoru turned to his partner, Genshou, and asked him, "So, what do I need to know?" Kemuri sat quietly, watching the whole proceedings with a bemused expression. "Shall we be off Shinzui?" she asked politely once everything had been settled. The whole meeting she had found to be terribly boring, but alas, she had never been a fan of them anyways. The adventurer in her grew excited at the thought of traveling once more. "Well this meeting went quite well, don't you think." Kaminoshi spoke to the rest of the room. He laid back in his chair and awaited their responses. Chiyoko just stayed silent, though she could view everyone in the room that didn't leave. "I guess so... I'd like to do some training later on after we eat" Chiyoko stated. "Well, we can't conduct a meeting without the leader can we ?" Shinzui spoke in response to Kemuri and Kaminoshi. "''You can leave, if you want anything, I will be in the roof of this building." Shinzui said as he made his way out of the room the same way he entered it, through the window. He wa caught in surprise, nobody dared question his authority during the meeting, not even the ones who had met him for the first time. The Roof "Well I'm going to go up to the roof. I have to talk to him." Kaminoshi spoke before disappearing. He reappeared on the roof next to Shinzui. "It's been quite a while, do you even remember me." He spoke referencing the past. "Oh Kami-chi !" Shinzui exclaimed, "You are as death as ever, how can I not forget you you ?" Shinzui smiled. "How and where have you been ?" Shinzui asked his old comrade. "You language is a slurred as ever, lay off the drinks." Kaminoshi replied cracking a smile. "I've been fine besides getting sealed by Hagoromos sons. But otherwise iv'e been fine." He replied. "ka..ka..ka" Shinzui gave of his signature laugh, "explains, it is much better than having to fight an entire clan of shinobi alone for a week with your blood dyeing their hair and getting sealed in the end," Shinzui said remembering the time he was sealed and had become a urban myth. "You try fighting a full power combo of Indra and Asura with just a scythe not even chakra, then we'll talk." He replied to man laughing a bit as he did. "So how are you these days?" He asked the man. "Me ? well bored, the shinobi these days don't pack the right attitude to those compared to the early dayers, just tagging along to to see what old pal Mura-chi as in in life diary ." Shinzui said laughing, as he took out his bottle of sake and began gulping it down to the last drop. Kaminoshi began to laugh. "Yeah Mura is quite the character." He walked over to the rail of the building and looked off at the city in the poring rain."What do you think of your partner?" as he was saying this a massive shockwave hit the building. "Well I'm gonna go investigate that, later man." He shouted waving goodbye to Shinzui before jumping off the building. Training Grounds Somewhere in Amegakure, Chiyoko was standing in a large, burden area, with grass all around. "Well, looks like its time to resume my training. There's always room for improvement..." she said before creating a clone of herself to fight against. "Let's do this..." she replied as her Tenseigan Chakra Mode activated, as the clone did the same. The clone then charged at the woman as Truth-Seeking Balls began swirling around its fist, just as Truth-Seeking Balls swirled around Chiyoko's as they clashed, creating an immense shockwave that made the surrounding area tremble as the earth beneathed them shattered in the collision. It would definitely be felt in the meeting room miles away, if anyone still remains in it. Kaminoshi arrived at the source of the shockwave, a training ground. He peered around a corner to see Chiyoko beating herself up. "Reliving some stress?" He asked just found enough so that she could hear it over her beatdown session. When Kaminoshi arrived, the real Chiyoko had her Noryokugan active while the clone has its Tenseigan Chakra Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode active. "Not enough time to reply!" Chiyoko said as the barrier around her was hit repetitively with tremendous strikes from the powerful clone. These strikes were so powerful that they were shattering massive chunks of earth a great distance from them. Transducing the force of the strikes into chakra, Chiyoko engaged her Tenseigan Chakra Mode before firing a massive destructive beam of chakra. The clone, with supernatural speed, responded with its own attack, which effectively cancelled Chiyoko's attack. Seconds later, after the attacks ceased, the clone stopped and looked at Kaminoshi, along with Chiyoko. "So how's training?" He asked as he sat on a nearby rock. Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes. "Training is well, but when I train, I give it my all." she said before truning to the clone and reformulating her training. ---- Still within the meeting room, sat the busty beauty fondling with her long red hair. She had remained silent for the remainder of the meeting that took place minutes ago. And after everyone had departed, she sat thinking about her choice for leaving the Leaf. "Maybe.... My loyalty to the Leaf is questionable." She thought aloud. "I can assure you, Senjō-sama; that your judgments and hesitations about that decision you made, are the acts of a person of true character." The beast from within spoke. "'' You gave up your position as a high ranking shinobi to pursue a way of establishing peace and unity to the great nations. Despite my personal opinions on this group and its matters, i will always have your back." The woman giggled to herself at Kurana heartfelt response. "''I would surely hope so... As we are permanently bonded together as Tailed Beast and Jinchūriki." The laughter suddenly stopped and her smile was casted back into a blank expression, "I just pray that I've made the right decision." The woman's reflection with Kurana was short lived by the booms and clatter of what seemed to be fighting. From the many chakra signatures that were present; two were exactly the same in quality. She took it upon herself to investigate the scene, walking back into rain in the same dark cloak to shield herself from the rain. Moments after leaving did she arrived to the place where the noise originated from. She looked about to scenery, waiting to hear glimpses of conversation that would spawn from the lips of her "teammates". ---- "Oh Senjō." Kaminoshi replied quite surprised. "What are you doing here." He asked looking at her quizzically. As people began rushing the large training ground, Shinzui himself appeared levitating high above the ground. He had appeared out of thin air, "Kami-chi, it's rude to leave a conversation like that. As for my partner, looks like she is here as well." Shinzui spoke, waving at Senjō. Looking at Chiyoko and her clone, Shinzui smiled, "It's good to see energetic woman out there, they certainly are a rare breed. But you know, it wouldn't hurt, getting to know each other than training with yourself you know," Shinzui took a pause, and then continued, "Socializing hinders with your training you say ? You wanna grow strong rather than lazing around, Why not spar with your friend ? There are some weaknesses about us humans, that are rather quickly noticed by another person. That would take you to leagues higher than you could've imagined." Shinzui said before disappearing again. "Sorry man." Kaminoshi apologized to him. He knew Shinzui well enough to know he was still listening. "I was just wondering what the hell was going on here." "Sorry for the disturbance, this is just how my training normally plays out" she said before turning to her clone. With the clone knowing what Chiyoko thought, it releases its tailed beast chakra, the gift that Hagoromo granted his niece nearly a thousand years ago, which would also attract the attention of Senjō, due to Chiyoko also possessing chakra of the tailed beast, despite not having the status of a Jinchuriki, nor possessing a tailed beast. Due to generating and storing each of the tailed beasts chakra for nearly one thousand years, she easily has truly devastating chakra reserves. Because nearly all of it is compressed and sealed away, others never notice her chakra reserves upon meeting her. Kontoru, extremely bored, came to watch the fight. He was partly interested in the sheer absurdity and strength behind most of those attacks, though he was in no position to complain, for he himself was extremely powerful too. "Is it a habit for you guys to flaunt your techniques? In my opinion that's asking to lose..." Kontoru said offhandedly, for in the line of Mercenaries revealing your secrets was a surefire way of getting yourself killed by other bounty hunters. Dispersing the clone in an instant, Chiyoko turned and looks at the man. "My secrets lie not in Ninjutsu... but in something much greater..." replied Chiyoko. "Plus, considering the previous one who wielded the same power as I do it's no secret. So trust me when I say that you've truly seen nothing of my capabilities." Chiyoko bluntly stated. "I owe nothing to no one and I'm no bounty..., but since you think it's a sure way to get killed, how about we spar?" Chiyoko asked Kontoru. "Sparring is a waste of time, I'd rather not waste my effort on something so trivial. There are more important things I could use my energy on." Kontoru replied simply, not interested in entertaining the Otsutsuki. Kontoru had his own ways of dealing with powerful Doujutsu users, and he did not plan in revealing anything anytime soon. "Unless, of course, you possess the monetary capital to pay me." Kontoru smirked as he said that, knowing that this could earn him a quick buck if Chiyoko agreed. "You seem to have ignored my second statement." Kontoru pointedly said. "I didn't ignore it, I was just wondering why does it have to involve money..." Chiyoko replied. "But of course, my father is more than capable of paying you, though I don't see the fun it in..." she added. "As someone who is horribly practical, I doubt you could really understand me." Kontoru spoke, and from his statement, revealed that he was very much different from Chiyoko, not only in his personality, but also his attitude towards things. The women sighed at the conversation between two of teammates. Getting slightly annoyed as the conversation was seemingly going nowhere. Senjo, yet again, discarded her cloak, casting it to the wet ground; allowing the rain to pour down upon her. "I'll gladly spar with you." She suddenly spoke, to everyone's surprise. "You can establish the rules....if you are up for it." Kunoichi Catfight Ignoring the mans highly rude and crazy assumption, Chiyoko gazed at Senjo. "I'd gladly accept your offer. Taijutsu it is" said Chiyoko as she jumped back and took her stance; Her left hand held in front of her with the palm facing Senjo while her right arm was clenched into a fist bent behind her back, a mix of Gentle Fist and Strong Fist for anyone that didn't know. Kaminoshi had been watching this whole time and was waiting intently to see the fight. "Oh good a taijutsu battle, don't wanna be destroying Ame while Mura is out." He mused. The red haired woman exhaled lightly before taking her own fighting stance. Fixating her eyes on her target, Senjō smashed her foot into the ground before speeding off. This sudden burst of speed caused the wind to change directions to correspond with the way she was moving. A single leap later, the red hair woman reappeared aiming a kick to the woman's midsection. Acting with equal intentions, Chiyoko quickly repositioned her left arm and blocked the womans attack, absorbing the force behind the attack. As this occurred, Chiyoko spontaneously released chakra from all her tenketsu with great force, with intentions on putting space between her and the woman. The Unknown Distance was created between the two women with Chiyoko's tenketsu technique. At a single moment's notice, Senjō was about to strike again but was stopped by an undescribable, yet very familiar, chakra. She was able to indicate who the chakra belonged to instantly upon detecting it. "S-Seika?" She whispered nervously. Her face would then turn bright red as the person was indeed her childhood crush. His presence brought back a sense of nostalgia over her. The man was seen floating down to the standing with his back to Senjō. "Well...um...what do we have here?" He suddenly spoke to attracted the attention of the strangers. Shinzui who had pretty much enjoying the catfight, alongside Kaminoshi was almost ready to take out his fresh pack of chips, potato chips, but was interrupted by the arrival of the unknown figure. Noticing the strangers and Senjō's expressions, he could deduce that they knew each other in a positive way. "Welcome," Shinzui spoke, "You are pretty early to the Meeting," Shinzui added with a sarcastic smile. "What do we have her..." Chiyoko said before sensing exquisite and familiar chakra from deep within the man. "Hagoromo... You have my uncle's essence within you..." Chiyoko said, as she looked at the man, wondering how he achieved such a thing, though she knew it was well within her uncles power to do so. Erecting a barrier around herself, she gazed at the man, roaming his memories. Several seconds within his mind, she backed out before time resumed from everyone else's point of view. Seika turned in circles at the woman's question. "Are you talking to me?" He asked, placing his hand on top his head. "Why yes..... I do possess the chakra, power and knowledge of Hagoromo. I am he... He is me....blah. You get it." He chuckled, rubbing his abdominal region. "What are the odds of......" He paused for several moments then turned around to face the red haired woman. "Me ever seeing you again." He finished walking closer to her, hovering over her short stature. "It has been a really long time...Senjō." The woman look directly into his eyes after he called out her name. Though she would've assumed that he'd would've forgotten her a long time ago. She could've never forgotten the sight of him, oh how she deeply longed to be with him. Everyday since his departure did she long to see him again. And Noe that they were indeed face to face, she was taken over by her emotions. She desperately wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. Finally, through slight stuttering, she spoke. "H-Hello Seika... It has indeed been a while.... Too long." Kaminoshi was quite surprised at the mans arrival. As he observed them he found they had some kind of history. "So Sekia, what business do you have here besides visiting your friend here." He asked smiling. "As much as I'd like to believe that, I'd have to disagree. You may indeed have his chakra, power and knowledge, and part of his spirit inside of you, but you'll never be him, hence why you have to connect to Hagoromo to access your spiritually empowered Rinnegan." she stated. "Considering you human, as well as his incarnation, you are just a person that he chose part of his spirit to reside in on this plane, as I can part of his spirit inside of you. So, he must have chose you for a reason..." Chiyoko said as she summed up the man in seconds. "Hmm, I see," Shinzui commented, "It was nothing unusual for that old man to choose a young playboy has his vessel anyway." Closing in on Seika, Shinzui held his fist close to the intruders heart, and shouted, "Oye Old Man Hago, you still owe me 200,000,000 ryō." "Shinzui your the one who owes Hago, remember?" He got up from his rock and walked over to him."You spent all that on Sake and Tea. He was nice enough to let it slide." He spoke laughing a bit. Remembering the past, Shinzui gave an ashamed look on his face, quickly appearing behind Kamioshi, as if trying to hide from Hagoromo. His mind was however suddenly hit by a mountain of facts from the past. Shinzui looked at Chiyoko and spoke, "You are Hagoromo's niece aren't you ? Last time I saw you, you were a thirteen year old. Now that does explain where your personality came from." Kaminoshi racked his brain. "Wait she was that little girl with him!!!" He asked shocked. "Now that I think about it you look awfully familiar to her. I wonder why this took me so long." "So you're the Sage? You don't seem to possess great Chakra Control..." Kontoru told Hagoromo upstated. "...That's because he's not Hagoromo..." Chiyoko blunty stated as the other man compare Seika to her uncle. "He's not my uncle...and he never will be..." Chiyoko said as she turned around. "Well that explains why I had doubts myself regarding his identity." Kontoru bluntly stated. Seika chuckled again as many questions and memories of the Sage's past. He laughed was partially amused by the woman's comment, which were all directed at the fact that Hagoromo resided within Seika. "Is this really you niece? Goodness....she's a bitch." He spoke to the entity slightly puzzled. Hagoromo did not answer, it would seem that he was in silence. They often had times were they wouldn't speak, and today was just another one of those days. While Seika was being bombarded with questions, Senjō remained quiet. "You guys are a rowdy bunch, eh?" Seika spoke aloud ignoring the many questions thrown at him. "Shut up !" Shinzui said, ignoring Seika's question. "Oye Old man, how long are you going to play deaf and dumb ?" Shinzui spoke trying to stir Hagoromo. Kemuri noted that everyone had left the room, and decided to follow the noise when she heard a thunderous sound. She appeared at the scene only to note everyone else had already arrived. She snickered as she watched the new arrival Seika be bombarded with questions, particularly when Seika revealed his transmigrant legacy, particularly that he was the transmigrant of Kumo. She yawned as he continued to be drilled with questioned, bored with the current proceedings. "So this is the group we've heard to much about. They're but a bunch of amateurs. And to think my "niece" would involve hersef with such people." Hagoromo spoke within Seika's subconscious. Seika snickered to himself before turning to Shinzui. "Hey Jackass.... You can't directly speak with him unless I allow you to." Seika turned his attention back to the lovely red head and begun to play with her hair. "How did someone like you get affiliated with these people. I never think that you'd betray the leaf." Seika placed his hand on her lower abdomen. "And you're the vessel of Kurama." The woman was still speechless as he spoke to her, though he was wondering how she came to join such a group. Something he felt that he'd find out soon enough. Chiyoko figured that she could be doing much better things than having a discussion about things that didn't really matter to her anymore. "I'm out of here for the time being, I may be back later..." Chiyoko responded as her body suddenly disappeared. "You can shut up," Shinzui spoke out, "You are only a container used by the Old man to be used, you probably never even shared a sake with the old man, What do you know about him, you'd only use him as a powersource anyway. Look at him, caged inside you, without you allowing him to come out. Anytime I'd say, he could rot your body from within." "Well spoken man." Kaminoshi replied he was quite pissed about this man's attitude anyway."Shinzui would you like to go spar for old times sake?" He asked with vigor. "Well Seika, you seem to be ignorant with how things work in the world. It's a shame if the great Sage were really with you, I mean, what was he thinking?" Kontoru spoke his mind. Shinzui looked at Kaminoshi, "Whats with you all of a sudden ?" Shinzui spoke, "Well nevermind I can't refuse," Shinzui spoke creating a replica of himself, who quickly vanished to the main hall. "If you need help contact me through my clone, I will be leaving for a bit." Walking towards Kaminoshi, Shinzui touched Kaminoshi they both disappeared out of sight. No one knows how ? and Where ? "Anyway, Senjō there are something we need to discuss.....alone." He pleaded to the red haired beauty in hopes that she'll listen to him. The woman nodded her hand in agreement, still not asking a word. There must have been a deeper conflict within her to sudden make her this way. The thought of even trying to read her was utterly confusing as she was a woman of many thoughts. Seika smiled before placing his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly from with his white eyes, a portal was formed and it pulled both Seika and Senjō in making their chakra disappear from radar. Kontoru went to the Shinzui clone and asked, "Sooo why do we have to stay here for 2 days and what am I supposed to do?" Kontoru asked Shinzui clone. Two Jewels:Death and Nature Both Shinzui and Kaminoshi reappeared in a strange place, and they both recognised it instantly to be planet Namek, Shinzui gave a grin making his distance from Kaminoshi, "Now we can fight like true Super Saiyans, just sayin." Shinzui tried to get the old pun in the serious atmosphere that followed their arrival. "Oh man this is great, nice one Shin." Kaminoshi replied laughing. So the only restriction here is no murdering the heck out of each other then?" He replied as he cracked his neck. "Murder each other ? When did you start aiming at such a high level ?" Shinzui asked, "that too against me." Shinzui continued, in his hand formed a Kunai which had larger blade section than usual."You asked, you first," Shinzui said, licking his lower lip. "Alright lets have some fun then." Kaminoshi replied smiling. Darkness curled around his hands as a scythe formed in them. "Your move first my friend." Being a celestial and the one who had become one with nature, Shinzui quickly grasped the Namekian environment, which was rich his natural energy much to his liking. Shinzui's eye glowed red, "Let us WARM up a bit," Shinzui spoke, as he pointed his right index finger towards Kaminoshi. Through his senjutsu and chakra control and usage of certain arts Shinzui launched three dragons made of flames, that headed towards Kaminoshi from the three directions, making his movements limited. With a flick of his wrist frozen winds enveloped the flames, freezing them solid. Then in a flash Kaminoshi hit each one shattering it into pieces before appearing in front of Shinzui, slashing at him with his scythe. The whole movement was swift and almost instant. Shinzui's smile widened it had been days since he had experienced what Kaminoshi called HELL, as the frozen flames shined as they got crushed by the scythe of the Death Reaper. For a normal human being, the display of the Grim Reapers proficiency with the kama, was as instantaneous as death itself. Shinzui's eyes had witnessed death several times. Shinzui's visual prowess allowing him to block the scythe with the kunai he had prepared earlier with extra added coating of natural energy increasing it sharpness. Their blades clashed furiously before they both deflected each other an jumped away. Jumping away from the man Kaminoshi landed with grace before staring at him and smiling. He smiled before being to manipulate the chemicals in Shinzui's brain. He began overriding the fight or flight mechanism with pure stimulus for flight which would cause utter terror of him within the man. Backing off, all Shinzui could see in front of him was a sight of the grim reaper and he was suddenly forced back, his legs taking backward steps. "Why ?" Shinzui thought, "he was facing Kaminoshi nothing more. I need to think, I need to think, relax" Shinzui thought as his distance from the Kaminoshi increased. Gulping down a bottle of sake, Shinzui tried to relax, the sake was the last one he had brought in hopes of sharing it with Kaminoshi after the spar. "That can wait." Shinzui stopped, "Get ready to get crushed." Shinzui told as he saw two Kaminoshi's in front of him. "Well well, looks like you managed to beat fear with alcohol. Honestly I'm not surprised." He replied smiling and poking fun at Shinzui's drinking habits. "So looks like we're going to have some fun after all." He laughed before he pointed towards Shinzui and chains erupted from from the ground all around them before charging towards him. As he was seeing double these chain would be much harder to dodge. Shinzui snapped from his drunken stance, though not fully recovered, as a chain hit his leg trying to wrap him. "Kaminoshi, thank you !" Shinzui grinned, before flowing pure natural energy around his kunai, he slashed through the numerous chains that approached him, while doing so, Shinzui stomped his foot hard on the ground, turning the earth around Kaminoshi into quicksand that would sink him underground, he also made sure to add a layer of steam above the quicksand coating. Kaminoshi jumped into the air and released a blast of wind that sent the steam away. He then jumped on some of his chain and began running towards Shinzui. He gracefully leaped off the chain and landed to his side. From behind him many arrows of darkness appeared and began firing off towards Shinzui as the chains followed from different angles. The Creation Chiyoko appeared on the remains of the Moon. Seeing its devestation, she thought of restoring it to its former glory, but decided not to as of right now. Gathering an immense amount of cosmic energy from her body, she created a small orb before it expanded into a a sphere much larger than the moon. It emitted a near blinding light that could be seen in from Earth, appearing like a second, slightly more brighter Sun, though Chiyoko was unphased by its light. Suddenly the surrounding space distorted immensely before it finally returned to normal. With the construct gone, Chiyoko had finally created her own dimension. She decided to sit down and gaze at the stars before travelling to it to establish its laws and sub-dimensions. After about five munites, Chiyoko travelled to her dimension before creating a total of nine more dimensions and returning to the initial one, mediating for 2 more days, in-dimension time. Finally achieving transcendence, Chiyoko would undergo a unique transformation that would change her appearance, chakra signature, and her abilities. Upon returning to Earth, she would be a new person. Infidelity Suddenly, the same portal that warped the two friends away reappeared in a reserve motion; ejecting the two allowing their chakra to be sensible to those with the ability to do so. Without even expressing another word, Senjō walked away, leaving Seika. One could tell that they were not in agreement. Seika stood around with those who remained to the field. Kemuri noted that Seika had returned once more from where he and Senjō had disappeared to. "So, how does it feel to not be harried by question after question?" Kemuri asked him, "My name's Kemuri Monodukuri, though you can call me Kemuri," She then went to shake hands with him, before turning to leave the field, the continuing action boring her. Besides, it had been a while since she had eaten breakfast. "It's not a good one." He chuckled, reaching to return her formal handshake. "Hello Kemuri. I'm Seika Uchiha." He grinned while shaking her hand, his rather large hand practically swallowed her much smaller hand. As she turned away, Seika followed. "Mine if I join wherever you're heading?" He asked in a sly voice. Kemuri turned around. "It depends on what you had in mind," she responded mischievously, "but yes you can tag along," With that settled Kemuri walked back to the building, before reentering. She had originally meant to get a snack, but she could tell Seika had something else in mind, and out of curiosity she wanted to see what it was. Seika closely follow behind, greatly admiring the form of Kemuri's body. "I do have particular something in mind... That is if you are willing to go through with it?" He answered with a smug gin stepping closer into her, towering over her. "So...are you?" Kemuri turned around once more, before standing on her toes in order to place her lips tantalizingly close to his. She admired his face for a second before responding in a mischievous manner, "maybe I am..." She grinned, while admiring the rest of his form, imagining what it would look like unclothed. "Shall we?" she asked. By now, Seika had grown a lot more excited than before. When the woman leaned in closer to him, he naturally reached for the curvature of her feminine hips; resting his large hands on the curve of her fine rump. "Oh yeah.. After you." He replied softly pressing his lips against hers. After the two broke away for a few moments, he followed the woman into a rather dark room. Kemuri felt his hands land on her hips and her butt in the short moment they shared before entering the room. That action alone betrayed his excitement, though in secret she was excited as well. Leading him into the dark room, she found a bed in its center that would be perfect for the job. She sat down before motioning for him to sit next to her. Making sure the door was closed, she patiently waited for him to make the first move. Seika wasted not a spare moment in join her in the comfort of the soft bed. He moved slowly, removing this shirt to revealed his amazingly well toned structure. He then reconnected their lips as the "passion" between them grew by the minute. He hovered over her as their lips were synchronized. He placed one hand on the bed and the other slowly made it's way up her loose shirt. Kemuri kissed him passionately back, her legs wrapping around his torso and a low moan starting in the back of her throat. She fiddled with his belt while her lips were occupied before successfully undoing it. At that moment their momentum resulted in her back resting on the bed, pulling Seika down with her. Seika too begin to fiddle with her clothing, removing her loose jean and discarding her shirt elsewhere to another section of the room. He sighed lowly as the rhythm between the two increased substantially. Their lips rarely part and they each took small breaths from these small breaks. Seika sunk his face into her lower neck nibbling on her smooth skin. He felt her hands around his back, digging her claws in him. They grew closer as the rhythm increased in its intensity, like a drummer building momentum. Kemuri felt herself instinctively pulling him closer, her legs and thighs tightening the grip they had around his torso while her hands moved from Seika's back to his hair. The passion grew further, threatening to overwhelm her body if she stopped now. Her purring grew just a touch louder as Seika continued to nibble. It was at that moment that Seika would adjust himse to slip deeper into her "womanly nectar". His breathing became more intense with each movement. As the woman's legs tightened around him, he would continue to fall deeper onto her. One could say that they were fully connected as he could feel her clawing into his back. He moved from her neck back to her lips to somewhat keep her moan of pleasure at a minimum. As his lips reconnected with her own, Kemuri smiled as her moan was cut off. Her breathing grew harder as they moved ever closer to the land of bliss. ------------------------------------------------------------ Kemuri stood up and redressed, slipping back into her jeans and her shirt. She casually tapped Seika awake, as they had fallen asleep together for a few hours after the "deed" had been done. To say it was exhausting after it had been completed would have been an understatement, but that was in the past. Once Seika had been awakened from his slumber and put his clothes back on, they discreetly went to the door in order to exit the room. "How nice of you to consider me." A clone of Kaminoshi spoke as they were about to exit freezing them in their tracks. "I was sitting here enjoying my book when two horny teens decide to barge in and 'have some fun'. I had to turn off my godamn hearing just to ignore you." Seika shot the clone a puzzled look. Many thoughts ran through his mind. One question in particular remained....Why was a clone of the "Death God" in the vacant room reading? Ultimately, Seika chose to refrain from asking such questions and instead ignored the latter's response, leaving the room. Kemuri stared at Kaminoshi, before glaring at him for having the audacity to read in a darkened room. She wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue, only shooting him a look that stated 'do not speak of any of this'. Then she left the room, searching for something to eat after all of that 'exercise'. "Oh I don't intend on it." He assured Kemuri. "The only reason I haven t disappeared yet is that I would rather not let these memories go to anyone." He spoke as he followed them out the door. "I'm gonna make some pancakes, you guys ant any?" He asked as he began gathering ingredients and pots. "Sure," Kemuri said, finding a seat at the counter while staring at the ingredients. "So you're the grim reaper," she stated, "Funny, you're much less creepy than I originally thought. Then again, this could be a humanized form of yours so you can interact with the world's populace without scaring them away," she noted the good smells arising from the goods he had gathered in order to make the pancakes. "Meh I don't normally need to be all evil and whatnot. Thought I am in a different form cause 'that form' is not fit for almost any occasion. Honestly I have clones and whatnot to harvest the souls of those who have died. This frees my normal body up for whatever I feel like." He continued as he manipulated elements to cook the food in a an instant. He placed the finished pancakes in front of her. He then put a can of whipped cream and a bottle of syrup as well as a third canister of a red substance next to her plate. "I learned to cook, I read books, I even made some friends on this world. That's how I know Mura and Shinzui. We met way back in the day." Seika shrugged his shoulder and awkwardly sat down next to Kemuri. He remained quiet while the two of them spoke. For some odd reason, he faintly remembered the presence if the grim reaper... As if they had met before... He intended to ask the spirit was kept in him. But unfortunately, it seemed as though Hagoromo was still ignorung him. Kemuri noted Seika's awkward entrance into the conversation as she ate the pancakes with a dollop of whipped cream and a some syrup. She surprised herself with the appetite she possessed, polishing off all 5 pancakes in no time, and waiting patiently for seconds. "Huh, I never remembered having that ravenous of an appetite....I guess that was more work in the bedroom then I thought,". "Why are you so nervous Seika?" Kemuri asked, surprising herself with the calm demeanor she possessed. "It's not that I'm nervous.... I'm much more intrigued by the group of shinobi...." Seika admitted, sighing while he talked. "The motives behind this group are surely unknown. Well.. To me anyway. It leaves me to wonder how you and my old friend joined this organization" Seika paused for a moment. "I came here expecting a fight... But was greeted with a totally different attitude." "Heh, says the guy who casually barged into the group. You think that by jumping in you would discover our motives? You have a lot to learn about infiltration then," Kemuri said while sticking out her tongue. "We are rather complicated though," Kemuri admitted, while accepting a second helping of pancakes. "Aren't you going to eat? Don't tell you haven't worked up an appetite," she said, wagging a finger at Seika playfully. "Yeah." Seika laughed. "I didn't really think that one through..." Seika then took the fork out of her hand and begun to eating the pancakes. "These are pretty good..." He nodded moving the entire place in front of him. "You're quite interesting, Kemuri... I like you." "Hey!" Kemuri said, taking the fork back from Seika before examining the remains of her pancakes. She shifted the plate in front of Seika, before handing the fork back. "Gee thanks," she responded before pushing him playfully. "So, what do you want to do afterward, guy who steals food from innocent women?" Kemuri asked ambigiously. The man places the fork beside the near empty plate before cupping the woman's chin with his large hand. "Heh... What do you want to do now? I can go all night. I don't get tired." "Really....I think we should test that theory," Kemuri said mischievously, before kissing Seika gently. She grinned before pulling him off of his seat, forcing her to stand on her toes once more in order to stand at eye level with Seika. "Is there anything you had in mind?" Kemuri asked, her breath and her body smelling of bewitching fresh fruit. "I'm gonna leave you kids to your fun." Clone replied before cleaning up the kitchen and walking to the door. "I'll keep this confidential,don't worry." He called out as he left. "Come on.... I'm pretty sure that you can practically guess by now.." The man uttered between kisses. With his hands free yet again. He insisted on once again rubbing the woman's sizable rear. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?" she asked between, her desire warring with her conscience. Her desire won. Kemuri pulled Seika closer as they began retreating back into their comfortable abode, better known as the bedroom. "I think I'd be able to please you better there." He said chuckling. With the regrowing passion between the two, Seika wanted to cease their slow advancement, with that in his mind, he effortlessly fitted the woman up....playfully throwing her over his shoulders. "Hey, put me down you old man," Kemuri teased as Seika jogged into the room and closed the door behind him. She grinned as he finally put her down on the bed. "Ready?" Kemuri asked, passion bubbling inside of her. The Mysterious Kunoichi A mysterious Kunoichi was alking on the outskirts of Amegakure, her sky blue hair flailing in the wind as it blow pass her. Her amber orange eyes noticeable even from a great distance. She wore a purple outfit that wrapped around her top comfortably and she bore a red tattoo on her neck. Her chakra signature was at peace and have a vibrant, calming but very warm sensation to it. As she approached the village gates, she saw a man. Kaminoshi's clone had been walking for a while until he stopped to rest at the gates of the village. ''I really wish that didn't happen ''he thought to himself as he sat by the gate. Looking up he saw a blue haired woman approaching. "Hello there." He called out.